Bella and Carlise
by Lucilu99
Summary: Bella and Carlisle meet Carlisle is divorced with kids whom he doasent have custody of and they marry, and soom his children move in follow them through love and fights. All human i suck at summarys


"They here," Jessica whispered in my ear, I knew who she was talking about, my soon to husbands ex-wife and three children. I had never met my step children. Carlisle hadn't spoken with them in years, his daughter Alice reached out to him.  
"Shit do I look right?" I looked at the perfect white strappless skin tight dress, my cleavage spilling over. If I bent over it would fall out, my ass looking huge in the dress. White, not champane, white, all white. Only one little belt of what I thought were rinestones but are dimonds. My shoes covered in them as well, "If I was gay I would have you against the wall." Angela winked.  
"Are you sure? My hair, I want it all to be perfect." "Wait, something new and blue." Angela opened a bow, a braclet with blue stones around it. "Saphires, Ben and I thought you would need it." "I love it will you help me?" She clasped it on my wrist.  
"Something borrowed," Jessica toughed my hair, It had a clip not showing, but I kneew it was there, it was down, perfect curls with half of it up, it was almost to my waist straight, so it was very long. "Something new your dress." Angela counted off.  
"Something old. Beside your husband," Jacob appered in the door. He was my best friend, he held out my buqet it had white roses and blue violets. "Around the bottom is my mothers handkerchif from her wedding or something no big deal." he pushed it off. "Thank you Jacob." I stood up, this dress was really heavy. "Okay, its time! Jacob go, Angela and then me, Count to ten after me and go, slow bella breathe in and out." Jessica demonstrated, the wedding was in the huge back yard, that was perfect a few tree's we had hung lights and fake white flowers from, it was earthy, white and blue were our colors. Perfect. I watched them walk out. I was at nine I took a deep breath. I stepped into sight. I tried to breathe evenly, I was already about to cry. Then I saw him in his perfect siut with a white shit and black buttons. A perfect black skinny tie, his hair blonde and fixed perfectly like always. No one else mattered then, not my step children sitted somewhere. Not my maids of honor, I couldn't chose. Jacob sitting on the front row where a father should sit. Our vows were traditional, I did cry carlisle wipped the tears I had. He slid the perfect badn on my finger, Angela handed me his ring that was stationed on her thumb. "You may kiss the bride." The mister pronounced. Carlisle was never one for PDA, but that was some kiss, he dipped me down kissing me hard, a movie kiss.  
"I love you," I whispered when he pulled me up straight. "The new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The minister introduced. Carlisle and I were hugged, then pulled away for a few pictures. "Are you ready to meet your new step children?" He whispered and pulled me to a table.  
"Dad," A girl maybe twelve jumped up.  
"Alice, Edward, Emmett. This is my Bella." I noticed a beautifukl woman his age, his ex-wife.  
"She is cute," Alice whispered to Carlisle "No she it hot." The big guy Emmett laughed "Down boy, she is our new step mother," The edward one laughed "This Isabella is my ex-wife Esme," He introuced me, as Isabella when he was showing off.  
"Nice to meet you dear you look very georgous." She looked right at my cleavage, with a bit of disgust. "Thank you,"  
"Yea where did you get that dress, that cant be off the rack." Alice touched the side making me jump. "Sorry."  
"You just suprised me, no I had it desined," "It is perfect," She smiled, Edward and Emmett were more apreshinsive.  
"Where are you going for the honey moon?" Emmett laughed "Fiji," Carlisle jissed my temple. "Dance with me?" Carlise took my hand, he knew I hated to dance, but he lifted me on his feet, making me feel five again.  
"Isabella Cullen, I like that." I whispered, Lets go you have to feed eachother cake," Jessica took my hand, we cut it him laughing.  
"Do not get on my face," I glared, he did a little and kissed it off. I did it to, licking it off the side of his face.  
"Buquet," Jessica handed it back to me, the hankercheif had been untied and taken off. I threw it backwards into Angela's hands. We took pictures with everyone,

Alice,

"What do you think?" Edward, Emmett mom and I watched Dad dance with bella her on his feet. She was beauiful, Dark long brown curly hair, was that curl natural? She had beauitful brown eyes, her skin was a dark color, not dark, dar just a tanner than all the rest of us. She had curves, very curvy.  
"I don't like it, she is old enough to be with Emmett or I."  
''She is twenty-one."  
"I'm sixteen." Emmettjumped in.  
"Your father is happy he has not been since I walked out." mom made it no secret she left dad never left us. "I'm going to look at the house," We all went in. It was huge, huge. "Bella is going to be a woman," We heard a girl laugh "It is not funny," Bella whispered from upstairs "Oh Isabella Cullen, who the hell is still a virgin at twenty-one not to mention, the fact that you and Dr. Hottie have been together for almost three years. It five finger sally not boring?" The same girl laughed "Jessica, leave her be. Just let her husband and her, have this night even if it Vigra," another one laughed "You are awful friends, trust me Carlisle has no problems, I may be a virgin but I am not an angel." Our stepmother laughed "I still don't get it, twenty two years older. You never even knew about the money none of us did, It was not for the sex. You people and Love, I am a one night stand, sex fling girl." The jessica voice laughed "I love him, Jess. Now get thiis damn dress off of me, I cant breathe!" "Not our fault you had to cheat on your diet." The other voice laughed "Jacob get me the hell out of this thing they wont help me, it is not going past my ass!" She yelled "Babe that is not the issue, the issue is it is not unzipping. Hold your breath."  
"Dont ruin that zipper."  
"Saving it for the children?"  
"We are not even talking about kids, Carlisle does not want children with me, he feels like he is to old and will leave me a lone a a mother and I am sure his daughter wants to wear my dress. She is lovely really so pretty."  
"Did you see that hunk of curly hair," Jessica voice laughed, Emmett made a face happily "Jessica, they are my step children! Keep it in your dress." "Here put the damn dress on." "Oh Bells got a wax, look at those peircings you put a porn star to shame." The guy voice laughed, Was she heating already.  
"I'm taken tiger. Plue James is downstairs what would he say is he knew you were lookingat a woman!" She gasped "We are all aware that you have a rocking body. If I am not mistaken my lovely James got your fat ass in the dress."  
"Do I look alright? Is my ass to big? Look fake big" "I think you could turn a gay guy straight." The other girl voice.  
"She is not turning me!" The guy demanded "Because you saw me naked when I was like five,"  
"I remember, clothes were against your religion, that summer,"  
"That was when I was twelve, I was going to be a nudist."  
"Are you nervous?" Jessica voice whispered "Shitless. Did you see how pretty his ex wife was. Anything I have ever done is with Carlisle. That counts. Kissing a drunk Mike Newton, who you slapped does not count as a kiss." "Stil think you can't know what it is like if you only ever kiss one person in your life."  
"Jessica, let me know when you fall in love."  
"Have fun, Advil is in your purse, birthcontrol ha been taken today, don't forget everyday or it is irrelevent. Trust me guys would rather not go with rubber." Jessica instructed. "Do you need the taalk again? Or have my years of talking about sex gotten you enough knoledge?"  
"I'm fine. I'm I hear you and Ang all the time talking about this and that I even know how gay sex is, thank you Jake."  
"We are going to miss you at home. No more group cuddling."  
"Just take me out of the equation still cuddling." "No you are the best cuddler. You make a wonderful pillow,"  
"Yea, we made you lay in the middle and you tits were pillows, and your thighs." "Dont get you panties in a wad, if you excuse me I have to go to fiji, and have a wonderful honeymoon."  
"Dont forget its no to late we can go today and have this forgoten, like it never happened. Forget the kids, Carlisle, foregt the Ex wife."  
"No, I just hope his kids like me, I love them they have Carlisle in them what is not to love."  
"She likes us," I whispered.  
"Have fun baby girl. Kill it, remember tits up chin higher ass out. Resting bitch face smiling gives you wrinkles!" The guy yelled. "Oh, alice, Edward Emmett. Can I get you something?" She looked just as wonderful. A blue dress short mid thigh showing off that wonderful cleavage. That I didn't have.  
"No its fine," I promised "As soon as we get back I have to get to know you. I have heard a bunch about you." She took my hand. I got a glimples her rings were huge, huge, huge. More expensive than our car.  
"We need to catch our flight babe," Dad came behind us.  
"Okay, It was wonderful meeting you i hope to get to know you." She looked like she was debating. "Can I hug you?" She looked worried, "You don't have to say yes, but if you..." I cut her off wrapping my arms around her, my head was at her boobs. She pulled back and kissed bot of my cheeks,  
"Bye my new mother," Emmett winked, Edward nodded "I will talk to you guys in a week," Dad hugged all of us. "Bye baby," A blonde guy smacked Bella's backside,  
"Go home to your husband before I tell him on you." She winked at me. "Have fun, wear sunblock take care of yourself." The other girl who was in the room hugged her, Dadopened the car door for her. We found mom on her phone. "We have to talk." She sat us down at a table in the back yard.  
"What?" Emmett insisted.  
"I have a work issue, I'm going to Europe and You guys are staying with your father. Bella is excited, she taughth at the high school you will be in school at. You will love it. Your father has the money to take care of you. I was just to prideful to take it from him. I will still call all the time."  
"What you are ditching us!" Edward demanded "It is not like that at all, I just have work and you have your father now." "They are newly wed's. They will go at it like rabbits." Emmett insited "You will love it here, I promise." She winked. "They will be gone for a week, thena day after they get home. You will move in." She smiled looking back down at her phone. The week was hell, Bella and Dad called once a day, but got off the phone very quickly. emmett said they were going at it. "You will love it here," Mom drove up the driveway. With a trailer behind us full of our things. Bella came out of the door, tanner than last time.  
"I'm so excited to have you all here." She kissed both of my cheeks. She smiled at Edward and Emmett. They didn't trust her yet she seemed wonderful to me. "Okay here is all of the paper work we talked about. Lawyers have verified everything. Where is Carlisle?" Mom handed her a huge folder "He had to go in to the hospitial really fast, We are going to pick your rooms and then get the things you want done, paint, furniture." She promised.  
"Okay be good kids love you." She got in the car.  
"Ready we can just put your stuff in the living room. Let me get out of this first." She was in a perfect dress and a string of pearls. "Mom is leaving paper work she gave us up." Edward muttered picking up the first few boxes. Bella came out wearing spandex shorts and a tanktop, she was so beautiful. She helped us move boxes, in the lving room, the house looked the same. A huge wrap gray couch. Red throw pillows, a TV pictures of dad and Bella. We heard mom pull off. "Now rooms, second floor, any one you want your fathers and I is the back of the hall." She smiled warmly. We ran up the stairs. I opened the first door. It was perfect a bay window, a bathroom connected. A walk in closet it was great. Just a matress on the floor and a blanket and pillow Emmett and Edward were fighting over theirs. "This one." Bella came in behind me. "I thought you would like this one, now color's the painters will come in the morning furniture will be delivered to. Tell yor brothers the same thing." She left us, I explained. She opened a new laptop infront of us, we picked colors and furnitures. "I am starting dinner. If you need anything." She went to the perfect kitchen, hiuge white countertops. Stainless stal, wonderful things. She turned on music, good music. She started cooking, we all sat at the bar on the threee stools. She got out a tomato's and onions, Noddles, Hamber meat, "What are you making?" Emmett smiled "Garlic bread, spigetti, salad and I have a cheese cake that needs a taste test." she winked and broght out a plate. Four slices.  
"Where is the sause?" He looked for a jar of sause. "I make it, I'm italian, I spent my summers in Italy. With my mother, I was taught to cook like a true Italian woman. Don't tell," She handed us spoons and slid the plate.  
"Is this home made not a box?"  
"Nope," She started chopping and putting it in a huge pot. She washed her hands consistantly.  
"Can I taste that?" Emmett smelled the ownderful sause.  
"Here," She lifted a wodden spoonto his mouth. He tasted it,  
"Wow, that is not rageo." He laughed,  
"You know if you guys need anything I'm here. I know I am just a step mother, but I love you and I will be here when you need me." She was really talking to Edward who had not spoken three words to her. I heard the door. "What is that smell?" My fathers voice came through. He was handsome, I looked like him only moms black hair. "Spigetti," She winked, at us. "The helped to." "How are you guy, pick rooms and everything?" He put his hnd on Edward's shoulder "Yea," "Go wash up. And Dinner will be on the table in twenty. What do you guys want to drink? I have tea, water lemonade, wine, grape jucice orange juice?"  
"Lemonade." Emmett answered first.  
"Water," Edward mumbled.  
"Tea please." I smiled at my new stepmother. She nodded, and shewed us all upstairs. "Do you like her?" Dad caught all of us at the top of the stairs. "She is great she can cook." Emmett smiled "She is cool dad," I went to my room.  
"Edward give her a chance." I heard Emmett mumble. When we went back down the huge formal table was full of a plate of cut bread. Five plates of noddles with meatballs and sause on them perfectly. Cups, cloth apkins, real china. At home we used all plastic. Dad sat at the head, Bella to his left. I sat beside her, Emmett in front of her, Edward beside him. "How was work?" She held my fathers hand, As she ate perfectly back against the chair, like a prncess, she was sitting so straight. "Alright. How was your day?" "They picked room's Alice picked the room I said she would. Then we cooked dinner. Oh and the docutment are on your desk." I noticed she was back in a dress hair perfectly on top of her head. She was a princess. "After dinner we would all like to talk about chores, allowance, School, rules things like that." Dad looked uneasy. "Sure thing." Emmett was stuffing his face.  
"Desert," She stood up. "Alice help Bella please." She took plates and the first fork. I helped grabbing mine and Her's sh stacked them quickl in the sink. "I can wash them later." She handed me two plates of cheesecake and took threeherself, "Thank you," Edward stated clearly for once, when she st his in front of him. "Its my job." She put her hand on his shoulder. We all ate, dad talking about a few things asking us questions about friends, we had a few. We lived in a poor neihborhood. We knew mom blew the money dad sent her. This was a new world for us. She and I took them in the kitchen in the sink with the others. Dad sat us all on the couch him and Bella sitting on the coffee table,  
"Chores." Dad cleared his throat. "I would like Alice to help with the dishes and things cleaning really."  
"Sure," that was nothing to what I did at home.  
"Edward, I would like for you to..."  
"I can clean." He mumbled.  
"Alright The floors are done, dusting. Bella usually has these things done but I know you can help."  
"Emmett."  
"Yard work, I can help Bella to, Cooking, and Stuff." He smiled at the cooking. "Alright. Now schooling. You can chose home school or we can enroll you in high school. Bella is a phycyitrist she went to the office, but she wants to be a stay at home mom, help with you guys, cooking, cleaning, she will have a few patients, working out of her office, when she has patients, you have to be quiet, and no talking to the patients. She can find time to homeschool you if you wish" "Can we do public?" I looked at the guys for conformation.  
"Sure I can get you enrolled After the summer," Bella promised.  
"Rules, curfew, Alice you are twelve so Nine. Edward, Emmett, Ten. Home by then not a second after. I would not like you out on school nights. I'm not giving you a bed time, but I would like you in your rooms by eleven."  
"Cool ten." Emmett smiled happily we never did anything at mom's "I expect you to mind Bella the smae as you do me or your mother. We will get you new phones, soo, computers and things." We all had pre-paids.  
"I want you all to feel at home here. If I can do anything I will." Bella took my fahters hand.  
"Is that all?" Emmett was amazed.  
"Oh yea, I am the only one who can do laundry. So If you need something washed can you put it in a basket, and leave it in the laundry room, I do laudry on monday and wedandays. Sheets the second of every month. If you get a stain, bring it o me asap." She was a happy person. "Wonderful!" We had to do our own laundry at home.  
"I make a menu for the week when I got to the store on mondays. What we will have that week, if you want something you can just tell me. I will do my best." "We always do movie night on thursdays. So we have talked about it, we want that to be family night. Movies out to eat. Games. We take vacation in june, it will be next year." Dad pulled his new wife closer.  
"Alright, that is enough serious, I have to clean the kitchen. Why don't you guys just talk your dad tonight." She headed out.  
"I think you want to talk to Edward," Emmett and I bowed out. We found Bella cleaning counters. She let me help her rine dishes, Emmett dried and cleaned the table. She finished throwing the towwel and napkins in the laundry room. Where a fancy machine was stationed. Dad was talking to Edward on the couch,  
"I'm going to bed, I will get you all up in the moring, I will get you up painters will be here at ten. I go on a run at five, so dont worry if you hear me getting up and leaving an then comming back. Good night Alice," She kissed both of my cheeks, "Emmett." She kissed his to. "Edward," He stood up and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear. "I will be in bed." She kissed dad softly, I could see they really did love each toher the way they looked at each other the way she looked at him. Age, money made no difference. "I will be up soon." He smacked her backside. She shouted something in another laungue,  
"What was that?"  
"She yells Italian when she is angry, or frustrated. She does not even think about it, she goes on and on, not realizing I have no clue what she is saying. The first time she did that, I thought I lost my damn mind." He got serious then, "She really is wanting this to work. I thank you for giving her a chance. She deserves it. You have no idea what she did to get all of this ready, the dinner, she changed her mind three times. That cheesecake took hours of making stirring and mixing, getting it perfect. She was on the phone hours getting those painters to o your room's. She inisted on moving all of the furniture out of the rooms all but herself. Making sure it was alright with you. Bella is a good person." He promiesed.  
"How long did she work on that cheesecake?" Edward whispered. "I have only had her cheesecake twice. She makes the crust for hours one day, then the cream, then the cherries. Then she had to put it together. She worked hard. She wants you to like her, on the plane to fiji she was worrying over your impression of her." "She is great dad really." I promised. "I'm going up to my room you are open to anything you want, her office is below the stairs, right there no one is allowed in there ever." He poined to a door. 'Dr. Cullen' was written on the label that hung on it. "Sure, goodnight."He kissed my head and hugged the guys.  
"Good night dad," "No Carlise. I'm not kidding." Bella yelled. Emmett reached for the remotes. turning them on. He flipped through chanels, i was a huge flat screen. We had a crappy TV with no signal. He turned it up when there was a giggle or moan, when some screamed a name.  
"Newly weds." He groaned "Is mom going to call us?" "No Alice she gave us up she does not want us. She gave us up. I bet anything those papers are her giving rights to Bella, she is our biological mom, now." Edward yelled at me. "Mom would never, ever do that." I argued.  
"Yes, she would she left without kissing us goodbyw Al, its over, this is home now." Emmett held the remote his feet on the coffee table. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Take your shower, I have to get up early and go for my run. Then the painters and movers will be here. So stop, I'm serious! You got what you wanted, now get your shower now!" She screamed. A few minutes later, water started. "I'm going to my room." Edward went upstairs. I followed, I heard Emmett after me. The matress was very confortable. It was bigger than my twin at home. I was soon asleep, I woke up to someone talking softly to me. "Alice, sweetie, the painters and movers will be here in an hour. I have breakfast in the kitchen. I lay you out some old clothes, Get up baby." I felt her lips press to my forehead. I heard another door open, then another. I got up. On my bed was a pair of shorts, with paint on them a draw string and a tanktop, with a few things staining it. I found the boys in the kitchen on the stools, Dad beside them.  
"I have to leave I'm late as it is have a nice day. Can you find my red shirt?" He kissed Bella, we all looked away it as sickening. "Bye," She whispered then another kiss sound.  
"Goodbye kids." He laughed before leaving. She slid a plate infront of us an omlet, and a glass of orange juice. "This day is going to be great. I'm excited. These painters are wonderful. When we bought this house, a year and a half ago, they painted and moved everything. I just like to paint some so I help." She winked.  
"That was an amazing wakeup call. At home mom yelled Get up, You are making us late." Emmett immitated "A morning starts with how you wake up, if i woke you up screaming then your day would not be as positive." She ate a bannana.  
"You are a health fanatic?" Edward looked at her the same time I did.  
"You dont keep a figure eating junk and sitting all day. I get up at five for a five mile run, My friends uesd to tease me over. They are awful friends. I have known them sincie I was little. I was a fat kid, It took me forever in high school to get the weight off." She winked at Emmett. "Speaking of which, I'm very sorry I have to take you off sterroids they are bad for you sweets." She hit both his cheeks softly. "These little things?" he flexed his arm. Someone rang the door bell,  
"Alice would you mind wahinng those plates you can just leave them beside the sink. To dry." She went to get the door. "Mrs. Cullen." A woman clearfied. "Yes this way. We have three rooms. My Husbands children are living with us, so we are painting and redoing the three rooms, on our floor." I washed the plates, while Emmett and Edward went to the living room. The bottom of these plates was written in another probably. We did paint the rooms, my room was pink white black and silver. Edward, had all grays, Emmett was navy, Bella helped us all paint a little bit. They opened huge fans the paint dried in no time, then they started moving in furniture. My bed, had a canopy, it was huge, very tall. a dresser, that was perfect, a vanity, I hadn't ordered, it looked old, it was white.  
"Is this mine?" I touched it "It was mine when I was your age, my mothers, My grandmothers. I thought you would like it." She touched it softly like it was human. "Thank you Bella really. I love it." She made me feel like family. I went to Emmett's room, He just had a huge bed really. A Tv hanging on the wall, a tall dresser, and two chairs, that had Cullen sticked on the back of them. Edwards, was gray, a TV again. He had shelves put in his, his music probably, and books, dork. Mirrors that went to his closet, doors. They were all nice. "Thank you, Checks. Down stairs, What was the total?" What they said made all of our jaws drop. "Here you go." I heard the door close after a thank you. "Bella, that was so much," I worried "Nonsense. It was just enough," She ent down stairs.  
"I hope she is cooking." Emmett went down after her. No doubt helpin her eat more than cook. A week went by I called mom all the time she never called me. I cried that day, it had been one week living here was hevan, My door opened. I had been crying loudly apperantly. i expeected Emmett, but a small strong pair of arms wrapped around me in a motherly way.  
"Hey baby," She whispered "What is wrong?" She held me closer "Mom does not want us anymore," I turned over and burried my face in her, she was very home smelling "Your mom loves you she just wants to be alone, for a little while." She whispered "Can I call you mom?" It came out before I could stop it.  
"If you want to," She started singing in Itilain, rocking me like a baby. "I love you Alice my daughter," I faintly felt her lips on my forehead. She continued her singing. I caught my name a few times, I knew a few words i had learned from her talking to dad yelling really, when she spoke to herself in itialn. I got safe, here, forever. I woke up to her smell all around me, strawberry I knew it was her shampoo, her dark curls were over my face, she was spooing my back to her. "Good morning baby, I have to work late. Thank you for staying with Alice," I heard dad whisper to her.  
"I love you, and don't thank me I love her. Now go to work, I have my patient today. I will wait for you in bed tonight. your dinner will be in the microwave." She promised him.  
"Okay," I heard my door close, Bella was still around me.  
"Alice, baby I have a patient at noon, I need you to stay up here." She kissed my cheeks. a few minutes later, I smelled food, my door was opened. Emmett carying a plate of muffins, and a gallon of mil edward behind him with napkins and glasses. "Bella is going to get us when her patient is gone." Emmett handed me a muffin. "Dad and her were fighting last night, after we came to our rooms. I heard them she was pissed crying. He was upset but not angry." Edward whispered,They turned my TV on, we fussed over what to watch.  
"My client is over. She was in a pencil skirt and a top that had a huge wet spot. Like someone's tear. We ateHomemade pizza it was fun to make. "Thanks mom," I kissed her cheek, she smiled "Night baby,"  
"Yea goodight ma," Emmett hugged her. I noticed she grabbed a bottle of wine uncorking it walking to the living room.  
"Stay with me tonight?" I grabbed the guys arms. They nodded and went ot my room about an hour later, the door opened. The guys were snorring. "Alice, Will you sleep with me, Your dad has an all night, and I don't like to sleep alone." She whispered, I followed her. I hadn't been in her room, it was huge, gigantic. The bed was humungas, four poast and a roof over it. Two night stands, two huge dressers, three other doors. I crawled in the bed beside her, my god, this bed was perfect. Above us was a mirror, she cuddled me, I felt more people get in the bed.  
"You up?"Emmett whispered.  
"'What?"  
"You think its okay if we stay here?"  
"Yea," He moved to Get beside Bella, Edward got beside me. "They have fun with that mirror," Emmett laughed "Shut-up this bed is crazy comfortable." Edward, hushed him. When I woke up, no lights were comming through the windows. So it was early, i was pushed against Bella and she had her ams around me, Edward's arm threw over me, Emmett was snoring, so he was asleep, we all fit in this bed it was huge, I heard a chuckle. Dad, had to be home. Then a shower, turn on. Then off, and the door that was the bathroom opened "Welcome home, " Bella whispered,  
"I see that, how the hell am I supposed to get in here, "Like this, Emmett has almost crushed me, you touch him and he rolls, I felt him get on the bed,  
"I love you,"  
"I love you to,"  
"How was your day?"  
"Good, we made pizza's and I had my client at noon. We watched TV, Alice was the only one in here, I woke being crushed and I found the guys in here."  
"They love you,"  
"I love them Carlisle. I don't know it is crazy. I watch them and my chest hurts, I can't explain it. I just want to hold them they are perfect, I dont know."'  
"You feel like a mother feels."  
"I just hope I can be a good one."  
"You are." I felt her lipson my forehead again "I always wanted a daughter. I think Edward is warming up to me. Emmett, is wonderful. They are just like their father." That was all I heard being said. I woke beside dad, just us in the bed. I heard Bella's voice "I just don't know Jess, carlise hates clubs and I have the children now." "Carlise will hate it and Ihve to cook and clean. I have so much to do." "Alright, fine. Where are we goung again?" "'Thats a nice one." "You to come over and you can go through my closet." "Come over around seven, and we can be gone by nine." "No way am I being a designated driver, tell Jacob. You know me,if I'm going I need a shot of tequlia." "Love you to babe." "Bella?"  
"In here baby." I found her in a bathroom in one of those juzi tubs upto her nose in bubbles.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going out with a few of my friends tonight." I felt kind of awkard.  
"Where?"  
"A club one of my friends have a thing for the bartender, she needs me there for some reason."  
"Do you think mom will call it has been two months?"  
"You know what I tell my patients?" What?"  
"That sometimes people need to learn who they are and help themselves before they can be there for you. Think if ou were in her shoes? Her exhusband who is the father of her three wonderful children, has gotten remarried. While she is still alone. She sees what she left, Alice when I met your father. I met him at the hospitail one of my patients had relapsed and needed to be put back in rehab. He was a mess, those blue eyes that you have were sad, we stared dating and I found out his scheduale. He worked twenty hours a day, ate takeout and sat here until he could go to work again."  
"How did you and dad get together?" I sat with my back to her leaning against the side of the tub "I went to my pateints room, he was there talking to him about rehab, I yelled at him for not waiting until I got there, I looked into his blue eyes and I was lost he was the most aattracive man I have ever met. He was my patients doctor for a week, we spent hours in his office iscussing options. One day out of the blue he asks me to dinner. My four friends and I owned an old building, there was one bathroom and two bedrooms there was five of us, we had two king size matresses on the floor in the living room. Jacob and James are married, Jessica is a onenigth stand girl and Angela has long term boyfriend Ben. The two rooms were where they stayed when they were having sex, when we went out and Jess, brought home a guy, when Ben came over. James and Jacob held up one room most of the time. I went home screaming I had a date and They all freaked out, I never had a date ever. He took me to dinner take out and we went to the air port in his old convertable, we watched the airplanes take off. It was romantic. After that night we were together 24\7. We went out almost every night."  
"How did he propose?"  
"I love baseball, we went to Yankies stayden for a game and my stepfather played on the team we went down to the field, it was halftime. He got down on one knee right in the middle of the ball field. He didnt say anything he just opened the box. I said yes and we planned the wedding for a year. My dress, his tux, guest list, maid of honors."  
"Tell me about your friends."  
"Jessica, is wonderful we have been friends since freshman year of high school. I was younger than her, I graduated at sixteen. Angela, we met in senior year and Jacob and James in college."  
"Well, I better get up our dad will be awake soon and... never mind." She turned pink. "On that note I'm leaving." I went down the hall Emmett and Edward were in my room watching my TV. "What is up with this?"  
"Your room is better," a loud groan came down the hall. "Isabella Cullen you are going to be the death of me." Dad laughed. Emmett turned the TV up. "Bella is going out tonight," The next few hours Bella made lunch, giving dad instructions to order someething in. "Oh B, time to make me all beautiful!" The woman from the wedding came in the door. She had brown hair, not very long just below her shoulders. She was very curvy and short "Jessica, you should learn that you have to knock."  
"Oh, calm down don't get your panties in a twist,"  
"Where is angela and Jacob?"  
"Jacob bowed out! So Ang, is the designated driver, you are never allowed." The other girl from the wedding came in. Tall with long black hair, and tiny skinny tine, height wise she was very tall.  
"Ang, Jess this is Emmett, Alice and Edward."  
"A pleasure," Angela shook all of our hands "Hope B's not being the evil step mother." She laughed. " So old mad how is married life?" She looked at dad.  
"Wonderful Jessica, and the whore life style?" "Okay, come on, you can be an ass to my husband later, up to my room." They went up the stairs.  
"Whats with her?" Emmett watched "Jessica? Oh nothing, just a joke. She is still in college she has chaned her major five times, so she won't have to get a real job."  
"Angela?"  
"Wonderful girl, she is a kindergarden teacher." They were up there forever laughing, shreaking. They came down, my eyes went straight to Bella, who looked wow. She had on Leather pants that could have been painted on, a strapless half shirt showing off her belly ring with a over shirt, heels that made her as tall as the angela girl. She was wearing a short blue dress and Jessica was in a mini skirt with a see through shirt.  
"You look wonderful." Dad's jaw was finnaly closed after it had dropped.  
"Thanks baby." she kissed his cheek then as always oth of ours.  
"Don't get to drunk."  
"Me? Never."  
"Sure,"  
"You should be worried about her clothes, tequlia does make her clothes fall off." Jessica laughed "That is why my earings are fake tonight. Bye guys, I will see you later." Bella slid a few bills and her ID in her back pocket.  
"I will keep her clothes on." Angela closed the door. Then they left in Bella's Volvo. We watched movies dad ordered chinese. Bella's car pulled up, Bella was holding her shoes over her shoulder, her over shirt gone. She was laughing. "Hello?" She came in while only Angela and a guy were in sight taking the car she had driven over.  
"What happened?"  
"Well as soon as we got there, Angela went at jello shots, so I was made to be the sober one, I had two beers. Jessica took home some guy, home, in a taxi. Ben was there, so he is drive Ang." She huffedm and thew her shoes on the floor.  
"You look tired."  
"My feet hurt, my thong is so far up my ass. My head is pounding." She sat on the couch, putting her feet on dad.  
"To much info mother!" Emmett yelled she rolled her eyes.  
"In the morning, We are going to the school to nget you registered. Then to get what you will need." "Angela, my freind this year is being tranfered to high school, she is teaching english,"  
"I'm hungry." Bella went to the kitchen and dad followed. Then they ran up the stairs. We went to the small school that morning.  
"Ah. Ms. Swan," The secretary kissed both her cheeks "Mrs. Cullen now."  
"Right the wedding. So what can I do for you today?"  
"I need to register my step children."  
"Do you have the paper work from the old schools, birth certifactes and gardian ship." Bella took out the envolope mom gave her.  
"Fill out this paper work." Bella took the clipboard, and wrote on it.  
"Emmett, Mary and Edward," She read over the paper work "Alice," Bella corrected, not looking up. "Alright now, just come pick up the papers, monday morning and you can start," Bella took us shoping all day. "We are having people over for diner dress please, Emmett will you help me in the kitchen."  
"Dress in what?" "Alice, a dress or skirt. Boys collars or button downs black pants." Emmett followed ehr to the kitchen and I found a dress, it was black to my knees but at the bust it went nude. When I went down the hall music was playing inBella's room. "Bella?"  
"Come in I cant decide what to wear." She was in a huge closet. Wearing underwear and a bra. "The blue one," I pointed out.  
"I think I will." She slid it on, It was perfet on her. She went down and cooked with Emmett, Dad got home, changed and we waited for our guests. They came in a black SUV. "Look at your tie." Bella fixed it then flipped her hair. Then they got the door. "Riley, Victoria." I heard dad, then Bella and her signature kisses on both cheeks. "There she is Bree." Bella's voice carried "Come meet our children." They were nice, "Thats the I want a baby face." The man looked at Bella and There kid Bree.  
"No Bella is fine,"  
"Look at her, she wants a baby she knows you dont so she wont say anythin ever but she does. Hell that might be the I'm pregnant face when Vic found out she was all over babies then she told me." I heard him tell dad. They were pretty cool Bella was all over the baby, They left and we went to our room, well the boys came to my room. Talking about starting school in two days,  
"You knew that when you said I do," Dad yelled "You cant expect me to understand that Carlisle!" She screamed "You said you understood. You were giving up to be with me, you said there was nothing you would rather do, or be! If I remember."  
"Right, People change Carlisle! I love you more than anything in this whole world, but god Carlisle, I want a child. I want to have life inside of me. I want to wake up at three in the morning and change a diaper!"  
"Please Bella listen yourself." "Dont fucking touch me carlisle!"  
"Bella,"  
"Dont you dare, enjoy the couch." I heard her storm up the ssairs then her door slam.  
"Bella please baby." I heard dad whisper "Go away, Carlisle. 


End file.
